


Peace Treaty

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, John, and Thea head to National City. Star City's mayor and the President of the United States usually have a good rapport, but there is one treaty agreement that Mayor Queen and President Marsdin don't agree on at all. To matter makes worse, Felicity's little verbal slip-up puts the couple in some hot water. How can they get out of this one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all intents and purposes, _Arrow_ and _Supergirl_ share the same Earth for this story, and to those who don't know Olivia Marsdin is an upcoming character on _Supergirl_ played by Lynda Carter.

( _Originally via 407 "Brotherhood"_ )

National City Police Department's education center is transformed in quite the fancy dining hall. John sips a lemon lime soda while Thea touches up her eyeliner.

"Thea, didn't you tell them the event was at five o'clock instead of six?"

"Yeah," She acknowledges as she shuts her makeup bag, "But you know late is Ollie's on time."

A voice from behind her mentions, "Excuse me, Miss. You're blocking the way to the bar."

"Look, lady I was just..."

Clearing his throat, Dig interrupts. "Pardon my friend, Madame President..."

"Ma-Madame President." Thea stutters, immediately apologizes as she steps aside, "Oh my God! Ma'am, Your honor, President Marsdin, I'm so, so sorry."

"That's quite alright, dear." Olivia offers her a warm smile, "Hey, Frank, may I have a gin and tonic?"

"Anything for you, Miss Olivia. Excuse the wait, I have to get more gin in the back freezer."

"No problem," The president waves off, eyeing a very nervous brunette beside her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Me?" Oh, yeah. Yes, of course." Thea answers, making direct eye contact while she attempts to keep her voice from trembling. "Again, I'm really sorry about..."

"It's all water under the bridge, dear." She promises, reaching for her drink, "Say you're Mayor Queen's chief of staff? Thea..?"

"Queen, ma'am. I'm also his little sister."

Olivia hums, sipping her drink, "Ah, from what I hear the Queen ran for mayor, but your brother has made some excellent progress. If tonight is any indication, I see how he's been picking up Washington Governor Davis' slack."

Thea huffs out a laugh in approval, "Well, his goal was to simply not fail anymore, ma'am. You're quite the wonderful woman yourself."

"Damn," Olivia sighs, stomping her black pump against the tan marble floor, "He found me."

"Madame President," A tall broad man with salt and pepper hair reminds, "It isn't safe for you to evade your security detail."

She mutters to Thea, leaning over, "You would think having hundreds of men at my command would be worthwhile, but sometimes it isn't easy."

"Ma'am."

Oliver huffs indignantly, pointing out, "I was just fetching myself a drink, Frank."

"That may very well be true, Madame President, but it still isn't safe for you to venture off alone."

"She wasn't alone," Dig steps in, linking arms with Olivia, "She was with me, safe and sound as you can see with your own eyes, Frank."

Flicking down his aviator shades, despite the fact they are indoors, Frank questions seriously, "And who might you be, sir?"

"John Diggle, head of security to Star City mayor Oliver Queen and the entire Queen family."

His laugh is gruff, "The Oliver Queen who slips out of your sight faster than an eel on a fishing line."

"Mayor Queen has had many self-defense classes. Sometimes the man can take care of himself and his wife single handedly."

"Well, that's not how things work in National City. Olivia, darling..."

"Darling?" Thea wonders in suspicion, eyebrows raising.

"Frank is also my husband."

"Nice," Thea compliments, stretching out the word, "Permission to fist bump the President?"

Olivia holds her fist with a broad toothy smile, and the ladies share a laugh.

"You have to get back to your constituents, my love." Frank insists urgently, "And who knows how Mr. Diggle operates..?"

Thea pipes up, stepping into Frank's personal space, "Did Mr. Diggle forget to mention that he's a highly decorated former Master Sergent in the U.S. army, who's served time in Afghanistan and Russia?"

"See, I'm in perfectly good hands." Olivia believes, noting, "And may I say, thank you for your service, Mr. Diggle."

Dimples prod his cheeks as he looks down at his black dress shoes briefly, "Only if you allow me the pleasure of escorting you back to your table, Madame President."

"But, of course. It would be my please."

"No, no." He remarks, walking away, "The pleasure's all mine, ma'am."

"Oh? And Thea, Dear?"

She nods, coupling it with a "Yes, Madame President."

"I look forward to seeing your brother and sister-in-law whenever they get here."

"Mm," She fibs, pointing out, "Well, you know how newlyweds tend to lose track of time."

She winks, "Not just newlyweds, sweetie."

"Oh!" Thea chimes, grumbling under her breath, "Ollie, Felicity, you better get here soon."

Thea debates for a bit, pulling her cellphone out of her silver clutch. However, to her surprise, Ollie calls her first instead. "We're here. We're here."

"Where, here?" Thea prompts, looking at each entrance.

"On the roof."

"Kara gave us a lift." Her sister-in-law adds in exhilaration, "You know normally I'm afraid of heights, but we could see everything up there the moon, the clouds, and just ah! it was totally awesome. Can we do that again?"

"Felicity, Honey."

Kara promises, "Definitely during our next team-up, Felicity. Oliver, can I quote you for Catco Worldwide Media?"

"As soon as we get changed, and downstairs."

His sister urges sharply, " _Hurry._ "

To bystanders, Oliver and Felicity have spent the day exploring the sites around the city. But in secret, Oliver and Felicity wanted to test out his new kryptonite arrows, and Kara wanted to squeeze in a training session today. Unfortunately, in the midst of sparring, they ran into a little problem with Silver Banshee. Nothing a little team work couldn't fix, and Oliver usually isn't a team player. But when Felicity has her way with him, he's like a little Golden Retriever puppy sniffing around for a juicy rawhide bone. Twenty minutes later, Oliver, Felicity, and Kara make it over to the top floor of the event.

"And what are you thoughts on the alien amesty act, Mayor Queen?" Kara questions, adjusting her glasses as she prepares to write down his reply on her notepad.

He starts, "Well, I..."

"Um, Hon." Felicity butts in nervously, "I think you can give Ms. Danvers your full thoughts on that after we speak with President Marsdin."

The truth is that Oliver doesn't support the alien amnesty act. Sure, he trusts certain Kryptonians like Kara and Clark. But other aliens are dangerous. They want to either take over the world, or burn it to the ground. And that fact alone is where he and Olivia don't see eye to eye on for once.

"Okay, well..." Kara thinks, changing the subject, "How are you enjoying your stay in National City, Mr. Mayor?"

"Uh, you have beautful weather. It's really bright and sunny over here." Oliver notes, thinking, "And you have a lovely bridge."

"A lovely bridge?!" Kara repeats in disbelief, "Really, Oliver."

Felicity adds, "We loved breakfast at Noonans. They have amazing coffee and sticky buns."

"See?" Kara figures, "Now there's a soundbite I can use. Thanks, Felicity."

"Anytime. And let me know where you got that green dress I love it."

"I have one just like it in red. It's yours if you want it." Her voice drops to a whisper, "And it's bullet proof."

Felicity grabs her husband's hand. They weave through the large crowd, spotting Thea. Her sister-in-law's arms are crossed over her chest. The look in big brown eyes might hurt worse than those really powerful sound waves from Silver Banshee.

Kara steps away, hoping to get some more good scoop.

"Nice to see you two finally made it."

Her brother fiddles with his bow tie, "The self-defense class ran a little long, sis."

"So I've heard." She understands, redirecting her attention to Felicity, "And you, what's your excuse? Felicity, we had a plan."

"Excuse me." Oliver questions, "What plan?"

"Oh, c'mon." His wife smacks his torso lightly with her charcoal black patent leather clutch, "You haven't figured out by now that I tell you events start an hour earlier than normal."

"Felicity!"

She presses a kiss to his lips, and Oliver's anger dissipates in mere seconds.

"Okay, well we're here now."

His wife notes, skimming the lapel of his tuxedo jacket, "And this is a lot nicer than how you usually spend your evenings dressing in leather and tying people up."

On that note, an elderly lady in a plum dress gown overhears, and takes it upon herself to shoot them a prudish look of disapproval.

Felicity's lips purse in embarrassment as she discreetly plays with her husband's suspenders. Oliver's teeth clench, and his hand starts tapping against his hip.

"God." Thea whines, praying as she looks up at the ceiling, "Please tell me no one heard. Please tell me no one heard."

But they. Maggot reporters at Lena Luthor's L-Corp manage to catch the lovely little sound, and the fact that Mayor Oliver Queen is hesitant about the alien amnesty act. L gazette is splashed with slanderous news about Oliver's wishy-washy demeanor, and the Queen couple supposed kinky sex habits every night. Luckily for them, Catco Magazine and The Daily Planet combat that false news with truth. They're small, but powerful articles under a thousand words, and thankfully the public really seem to gravitate towards the truth along with the other exciting news of a Supergirl/Green Arrow team up success. The alien amnesty act is approved by November along with a peace treaty agreement that aliens and Eartlings alike have to abide by - no matter who they are, or where they're from.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
